You're The Only One For Me
by Have a Little Feith
Summary: This is my take on the break-up of Souji Seta and Ai Ebihara. Read on if you like this pairing. Also review.


Okay... Before you start reading this, I know some of the persona fans out there might think that this was a stupid pairing, but, stories must be written before they run away from the author's mind (to put it metaphorically). Now... Souji might be OOC, and this is set after the character (in this case, his name is Souji Seta, but I usually call him "Feith Fiers", a name I'm fixated on), meets Ai Ebihara. In other words, this occurs when the "Strength" Social Link becomes level "4". It is after the "Moon" (Ai's) Social Link becomes level "5", "6", or "7". If you wish to ask anything about the game, go right ahead, I've beaten it once, have gotten the normal ending, and am currently going around for a second pass to get the true ending. Anyways, on with the long (hopefully) anticipated story.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

You're the only one for me...

It'd been a long day, but seeing Ebihara at the end of it had made it better. That is, until he'd seen the look on her face. She looked absolutely "in the depths of despair" (1), and he'd had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Before we go too much into details, I'd like to explain something. First, She was his girlfriend, and had become such after certain... Ahem... Circumstances forced him into it. That is to say, he'd rather not have someone's death on his conscience. Second, Ai had been thinking about her life, and this was the reason for the depressed look on her face. Third, the sinking feeling was just that Souji was hungry. Hence, the reason he'd been looking for Ai. He'd received money from his uncle for getting the top marks in the class on his exams. So, he'd planned to take her out to dinner.

At that moment, Souji was standing there, lost in thought (2), when Ai abruptly brought him back to the present.

"Hey, Souji." Ai said.

"Oh, uh... Hi. Um... You wanna go out for something to eat?"

There. He'd asked straight out. He was still timid when it came to certain girls, but he was mustering his courage quite well.

"Oh... Let me think for a moment. I might not have plans, so... Sure, why not."

And so, together, the left Yasogami High, hand in hand. (3)

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

At a fancy restaurant in Okina...

"Wow... I wasn't expecting you to take me here! Thanks, Souji!" Ai told him, happily.

"Um.. well... you know, only the best for my girlfriend." Souji said, sheepishly, while rubbing the back his head.

"Well, thanks." Ai once again told him, all the while blushing. She was moving closer to him as they walked to the station. When she got close enough to him, he put his arm around her, and pulled her closer. At this, she blushed even more.

I hope this never ends, she thought, blissfully.

"... Um... I have something I wanna ask." Souji said.

"Yes?"

"...... Would you... Like to meet my family?" He asked her, hesitantly.

"Sure, Souji."

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

A month had passed, and he'd gotten to know her more. But the thought of what was right for herself and Souji, had been festering in her mind ever since, which is why what she had to tell him was even harder to say. So, she pulled him aside at lunchtime and told him to meet her after school. She also told him where she'd be: the shoe lockers at the entrance of the school. When he met her there, she pulled him up to the roof.

"What's this about, Ai?" Souji asked her.

"... I don't know how to put this, so I'll just be blunt. I think we should just be friends."

"..." Souji just stood there, mouth gaping, heart shattered.

"I'm sorry. I know it might be selfish, but I don't deserve you. You're just way too good for me and to me. And I... I... I'm just self-centered, and selfish. There... I've said it." She then spontaneously burst into tears.

Souji just moved closer, and hugged her tightly. "There, there... You're none of those things and more. You're actually kind and caring on the inside. That's why you're doing this," he said soothingly. Ai just cried harder, and hugged him. "You can cry if you need to, but don't lose sight of the truth: I'll always be there for you. After all, you're the only one for me."

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

When his time in Inaba ended, she saw him off, crying a river. He came back to visit once his summer vacation started, and they started dating again. They, eventually, got married, had a few kids, and settled down in Inaba. Here they lived long and prosperous lives, Souji as a writer/translator (4), and Ai as a fashion designer.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Now for the Author's notes:

As a certain character from a (usually) well known series would say.

He was thinking about what I had explained, in case you didn't know.

This makes all the other girls jealous, because, Souji is quite popular at Yasogami. I mean, he's on/in the Basketball Team/Club and in the Drama Club.

Translating is one of the many jobs you can get in the game.

Now, if anyone would care to point me to a site where I can find the Persona 4 Opening theme (free download, no torrents, or limewire related links, and as an MP3), that would be helpful. Oh. I turn 17 on Monday, the 27th of this month (July). Yay! It kinda sucks that my friends from school can't say happy b-day, and that my sister's gone to camp before it occurs, so... yeah...

My back is sore, once again, from being hunched over in a chair, so, I'll stop writing once I get this out: Review, please, and constructive criticism is nice, but flames are ignored.


End file.
